


How The Jock Fell For The Nerd

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Jock Kurt, M/M, Nerd Blaine, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Football Player Kurt and Nerd Blaine AU





	How The Jock Fell For The Nerd

Football was the one thing Kurt Hummel never thought he'd enjoy until he actually tried it. The sport was just too barbaric for him to enjoy, he thought whenever he'd look from afar. But when he started making friends with Finn and Mike and yes, even Puck, he started going to more and more games. However, it wasn't until the kicker on the team tore his ACL and had to get a knee reconstruction that Kurt even tried out. 

At first it was a stupid dare. Rachel had challenged Kurt to try out, thinking that he'd never go for it, and if he did, they would just get a laugh. Kurt couldn't bare the thought of anybody laughing at him, more so than they already did, and he tried out. 

And somehow, he was actually good. And even more surprising, he actually enjoyed it. Yes, the practices with some of the neanderthals wasn't fun, but eventually they started to grow and accept the fact that they didn't have to be friends, but they did have to be teammates. At first, it was difficult to balance both glee club and football, but then glee club didn't make it past regionals and they were forced to dismantle. So football became his focus, and it actually wasn't that bad. And so, by the time senior year rolls around, Kurt had become a regular figure on the football team, and even earning the starting kicker spot on varsity. 

"Let's go, Kurt! You're going to make us late," Finn yells at him. Kurt sighs, adjusting the generic varsity jacket and grabbing his book bag. He rarely wears the jacket like the other members of the team do, preferring his own fabulous and breathtaking outfits, but the first day of school the football team always wears them. It's supposed to be some message of unity or something like that, so Kurt reluctantly shelves his normal outfits in his closet for one day and wears the red varsity jacket along with the white away jersey from last year. He still wears a pair of his trademark skin tight jeans, so he wasn't completely the same as the crowd. 

Kurt grabs the keys to his Navigator and yells goodbye to his father and Carole, Finn following close on his heels. The two boys head to school, their first day of senior year getting ready to begin. Kurt pulls into his normal parking space, and seconds later Puck's beaten down truck pulls in next to it. The two wait for Puck to get out, the familiar boy bounding quickly towards the two. 

"Your day can start, the Puckster has arrived," Puck gives an overdramatic bow to the two boys before doing his weirdly complicated handshake with Finn that ends in a bro hug. And despite being on the football team for the past two years, Kurt refuses to engage in a bro hug with any of the guys. 

"Hey Puck," Finn states, and the three of them walk into the halls of McKinley High School. They arrived later than normal, so the halls were already filled with students as they waited for the start of the year assembly in the gym. The three of them head for the gym, Finn and Puck talking animately about the team and how they would hopefully win a State championship (after years of sucking terribly) while Kurt walked on and inputted his thoughts whenever he felt like it. 

Kurt sees it too late in order to warn Puck, and so before he can even open his mouth, Puck collides with a solid body who wasn't watching where they were going. Puck takes a couple steps back, used to much stronger hits on the football team, while the boy that he bumped into falls back and lands painfully on his butt. Puck glares at the kid, and Kurt feels sympathy having been on the receiving end of that glare many times before getting to know Puck and becoming friends. 

"Watch where you're going, freshman," Puck practically growls at the kid. 

"Puck, shut up. You weren't watching just as much as him," Kurt interrupts, reaching forward to offer a hand to the boy. He accepts, and Kurt effortlessly pulls him up. Kurt looks over the guy as he does so, unable to help himself. He was wearing mustard yellow pants that looked as tight as Kurt's own, as well as a white pollo tee shirt. He even wore a black bow tie, and if that wasn't enough, yellow suspenders. And if _that_ wasn't enough to show how much of a stereotypical nerd the guy was, he even had on a pair of black thick wired frames on his face. 

"Sorry about him, he doesn't know when to shut up. We keep trying to train him but nothing seems to be working. Probably should castrate the guy," Kurt narrowly avoids Puck's swing, him and Finn laughing together as Puck grumbles some kind of comeback under his breath. 

"Anyways, I'm Kurt. So are you a freshman because you're definitely new," Kurt asks. Puck and Finn talk on their own, giving Kurt confused looks but he ignores them, focusing on the guy in front of him. 

"Oh, um. Yes, I mean, no. I mean," the guy stumbles, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose which was definitely _not_ cute at all (focus Hummel), "I'm Blaine. I'm a senior. But I transferred from Dalton Academy," the guy, Blaine, continues. 

"Prep school, huh? What brings you to McKinley?" Kurt can't help asking, watching as Blaine's gaze darts around, meeting Kurt's eyes before looking away. 

"My dad got a job here. He's the new English teacher," Blaine explains. Kurt nods, about to ask the new kid more questions, when Puck speaks up. 

"Kurt, man, we gotta go!" He shouts louder than necessary, causing Blaine to start blushing. Kurt can't help but smile at him, which just makes the blush deepen and make Kurt smile wider. 

"See you around, Blaine," Kurt tells him, heading back to Puck and Finn so they can go meet up with the rest of the team. The upperclassmen on the football team have a tradition for the opening assembly. They all dress up and do a dance, which is basically just making them look as stupid and moronic as possible. Last year, Kurt talked his way out of it, and seeing as the majority of the team hated him, no one cared. However, last season, something strange happened and Kurt was finally starting to get accepted into the team. Not by all of them, Karofsky and Azimio and a couple of the other neanderthals still kept their distance, but the majority of the team realized that he wasn't just some gay kid, that he was actually a person. They still weren't best friends, they would never be best friends, but they realized that they were teammates whether they liked it or not. And so, this year, when Kurt tried to talk his way out of rehearsing for this, they refused to let him. 

"If we're embarrassing ourselves, so will you," Puck had said. And strangely, Kurt was a little touched. Yeah, he would kill anyone who brought up this performance, but somehow he was finally a part of a team. He hadn't felt that since his brief time in glee club. 

"And now, your varsity football team," Mr. Figgins announces, and the team all rush out in their tutus and pink sequins. Kurt follows, avoiding Rachel's eyes because he _knows_  that she has her phone out right now recording him. 

They dance along to uptown funk, revealing why they all were on the football team and not dancers. Although, Kurt was amazing, he's always amazing. And the other glee club boys were alright. And of course Mike was great, seeing as he choreographed the dance. Anyways, long story short, Kurt was embarrassed beyond belief by the time he takes his seat next to Rachel and Mercedes, who both laugh loudly. 

And he was right, Rachel did record it. 

After the assembly, he said goodbye to his friends and teammates as he headed to class. He walked through the halls, and watched as people effortlessly walked around and gave him space as soon as they saw his letterman jacket. Kurt walks, can't help thinking back to his sophomore year, when he was the person walking as close to the wall as possible, avoiding letterman jackets and cheerleading outfits alike. Now, he was the one wearing the jacket, no one was bothering him anymore, because no one could care. 

His day is pretty boring, his classes were all the usual lecture about the rules and he was handed more syllabuses that he just shoved into their respective folders instead of reading them. However, finally, his last class came around and he walked into AP Literature. He notices a couple of guys from the team in the room, and they give each other a respectful wave but Kurt doesn't move to sit next to them. Instead, he immediately sees the boy sitting at the opposite side of the room, closest to the window. Kurt smiles, and heads straight over there. 

"This seat taken?" He asks, gesturing to the empty seat next to him. Blaine jumps in surprise, looking up at him with shock. 

"Yes. I mean, no. Go ahead," Blaine stammers out, reaching over and moving his things off the Kurt's side of the desk. He smiles thankfully and sits down next to Blaine, who he can't help but notice fidgets a little in his seat. 

"So how are you enjoying McKinley, Blaine?" Kurt asks, passing time until the man in the front of the room starts class. Blaine glances over at Kurt, looking away quickly afterwords. 

"Fine. It's different from Dalton," Blaine states. 

"How so?" Kurt prompts. Blaine looks over at Kurt once more, and this time his gaze stays on him a little longer. 

"Well, for starters, Dalton's an all boys school," Blaine chuckles nervously, and Kurt just keeps smiling at him. He couldn't help but find Blaine's nervousness adorable. Wait. Crap. The guy probably isn't even gay. He has _got_ to stop getting crushes on unavailable guys. 

"And the curriculum is harder at Dalton. I've already done half the things most of my classes will be doing senior year," Blaine continues. Kurt nods, and his next question gets interrupted by the teacher standing up and quieting the class down. 

"My name is Mr. Anderson, and I'll be the first to admit I hate the start of year lectures, so I'll make this quick," Kurt turns to look at Mr. Anderson and Blaine follows his lead, and the two of them listen to the same lecture they've heard all day. 

The bell rings after class, and Kurt wants to talk more to Blaine, but the boy is walking up and talking to the teacher. He sighs, gathers his bag, and heads to the locker room to get ready for practice. 

Kurt quickly changes into his pads and uniform, following the boys down to the football field where Coach Beiste is already barking orders for the team. As always, the first training of the year was filled with conditioning. It was designed to make the boys who really didn't want to be there quit, and make the boys who did stand out over the ones who were there just to be there. 

Kurt was at one of the stations, resting after his last sprint when he glances over at the stands. He can't tell from this distance, but it almost looked like he could see a familiar bow tie sitting there watching. He smiled and fought the instinct to wave. 

And at the sound of the whistle, his smile disappeared as he sprinted after the freshman boy he was supposed to beat. 

******

Blaine didn't know what he had been expecting for his first day at McKinley, but it certainly wasn't that. He was beyond nervous, and a little angry that his parents didn't just let him dorm at Dalton in order to finish his education with his friends. So, he wasn't expecting too much from his first day. 

He certainly wasn't expecting to get a crush on the kicker of the football team this quickly. It just came out of nowhere. 

After bumping into the scary looking football player with the mohawk, Blaine thought he would be waking up in the hospital after a firm beating, but instead of getting his face pummeled, he was offered a kind hand by one of the most handsome guys he's ever seen. 

Blaine blushes even now, in the safety of his bedroom, when he thinks back to Kurt's kind blue eyes, how effortlessly he had hauled Blaine up off the ground, revealing strength in his lithe form. And he was nice, curious about who he was and why he transferred. Blaine honestly didn't expect that much kindness, especially on his first day. He had voluntarily sat next to Blaine in his father's class, despite the multiple empty tables as well as the teammates he had in the back of the class. 

And then, like the stalker he is, he went and sat in the bleachers and watched him practice. Although, he wasn't sure he could necessarily call that practice, it looked more like torture. He wasn't sure how someone could withstand that much running while wearing football pads and helmets. 

The next day, Blaine stands outside his open locker, trying to seem inconspicuous as he watches Kurt talk with several others of the football team. He wasn't wearing his letterman jacket today, instead he looked way too incredible to simply be wearing that to school. He wore a light pink shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a light grey scarf. He was wearing a pair of tight grey pants that matched the scarf, and Blaine blushed when he let his gaze follow how those pants made his legs seem to go on for miles. 

"You're that new transfer student from Dalton Academy, right?" Blaine jumps in surprise as a girl suddenly talks to him. He turns towards her, she was a brown haired girl who was shockingly shorter than he was, wearing a black tee shirt tucked into a grey skirt. 

"Um, yes," he says, curious about how she knows him. But she doesn't offer any information, just goes straight into talking.

"I'm Rachel Berry, I was the star of glee club until it got dismantled so now I just sing in the choir, which totally doesn't appreciate my voice if you know what I mean. Anyways, what's your name?" She rambles in one breath. Blaine glances over at Kurt, who's still standing in the corner talking with the same boys. 

"I'm Blaine," he tells the girl. Rachel follows his gaze, and turns back to Blaine with a knowing smile. 

"Got a thing for football boys, do you?" She asks. Blaine blushes and that seems to be all the answers she needs. Rachel just smiles and laughs, but she doesn't seem to judge. She turns her body so she faces the boys, and points to the tallest one of the three. 

"That's Finn. He's my boyfriend and definitely not gay, and neither is the asian one who's name is Mike. But the one who's not in the letterman jacket, his name is Kurt. And it's your lucky day, because he happens to be one of my best friends, and he's completely gay. I can totally introduce you two if you want," Rachel tells him. Blaine blushes deeper, and turns away from the group before god forbid one of them notices the two of them blatantly staring. 

"I already know him," Blaine mumbles, and Rachel grins. Before he knows it, she closes his locker and loops her arm through Blaine's, pulling him away and down the hallway. Thankfully, she doesn't pull him towards the guys, but away and down the hall. 

"So you _do_ like Kurt. Which is a good thing because I think you're totally his type," Rachel grins, and Blaine blushes once again, which he seems to be doing constantly around this girl. 

"Me? He probably doesn't even remember me," he mumbles, and Rachel adamantly shakes her head. 

"I doubt it, I mean, you're pretty cute yourself. The whole nerdy vibe you got going on totally works for you," Rachel says, and the two of them stop outside a classroom. 

"Listen, if you need a friend or someone to sing with, I seriously hope you sing, I'm here," Rachel smiles. 

"I sing," Blaine says. Rachel's smile widens and she moves out of the way so someone can enter the door they were standing in front of. 

"I think we are going to be good friends, Blaine," Rachel states, waving and then entering the classroom. Blaine stands there, looking at the doorway in confusion at the unexpected friend he just got, before he heads for his AP Chemistry classroom. 

Later that day, Blaine was sitting in the same seat as yesterday in his AP Literature class, his dad hadn't entered the classroom yet when Kurt walked in. Blaine tries not to look up, and manages to see Kurt wave to some people out of the corner of his eye before sitting down in the same seat as yesterday. Blaine's heart rate picks up and his palms become sweaty as he plays with his hands, looking over to see Kurt setting their huge textbook on the table before letting his bag slide to the floor. 

"Hello, Blaine. How are you?" Kurt asks, his smile effortless as Blaine struggled not to stare with heart eyes. 

"I'm okay. You?" He asks. Kurt continues smiling, talking about his day and his practice yesterday. Blaine listens, unaware of how much he's starting to stare until he realizes that he didn't really hear Kurt's last question. Thankfully, he's saved from too much embarrassment by his dad entering the room and starting class. 

He tells them that they are going to go over British Literature, and has everybody open their textbooks to the Canterbury Tales. He gives them a short lecture on the piece as a whole, and then has them transcribe a section as accurately as possible. Immediately, Kurt lets out a quiet groan. 

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispers, looking over at him. Kurt glances over, looking down at his assigned section. 

"I suck with the old time speak, I never know what they are saying," Kurt explains. Blaine looks down at his section, knowing that he could quickly transcribe it having had an English teacher for a father who's bedtime stories would be stories like these and Shakespeare's sonnets and Byron and Shelley and all the classics.

"Here, let me help," Blaine offers. Kurt looks at him, curious and thankful. 

"You sure?" He asks, glancing over at his dad before looking back at Blaine. Blaine nods, scooting his chair over closer to Kurt so he could read the section he had to transcribe to modern speech. Blaine finds out that Kurt wasn't wrong, he does suck with understanding some of what Chaucer is saying, but with Blaine's help, Kurt slowly moves along and writes down his translations. By the end of the class, both Blaine and Kurt are among the few that are completely finished with their transcriptions. 

"Finish your transcription for homework," his dad says. They all start to gather their things, and his dad speaks up again. "By the way, I hope you all enjoy where you are sitting, as this will be your seating chart for the next semester." Blaine shoots Kurt a glance, hoping that he wasn't upset about where he was stuck at for the next semester. 

Instead, he finds Kurt already grinning over at Blaine. "I guess that means you're stuck with me." Blaine smiles widely in response. 

"What am I going to do?" He jokes, immediately regretting it because what if Kurt takes it the wrong way? What if Kurt doesn't mean it like that? Crap, he just screwed up and now his crush thinks he's an idiot. 

"I think you'll manage," Kurt smiles again, and heads off for his football practice. Blaine watches him go, a smile on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. 

The next couple days the two of them remained friendly. They said hello to each other in the hallways, talked easily about their day in the brief moments before class started in AP Literature.  Blaine went to another practice of Kurt's, he watched him as he kicked field goal after field goal, the ball always flying in between the posts. Blaine couldn't help but notice how effortless he made it look, no matter where he was on the field he seemed to always score. 

About a week and a half later, Blaine was waiting in the parking lot for his mother to pick him up, his father had forgotten to tell him about the doctor's appointment he had after school so he was forced to wait. Blaine sat in the bleachers, watching the team practice. He was still waiting when practice ended, and he got up from the bleachers in order to head to the student lot, his phone still devoid of texts that said someone was coming. He was tempted to just walk at this point, knowing he had homework he needed to do. 

"Blaine? What are you still doing here?" Blaine turns around to see Kurt walking towards him, the guy Blaine now knows is Finn walking behind him, followed by that scary looking boy with the mohawk. 

"I'm just waiting for my mom to pick me up. My dad had an appointment after school that he couldn't drop me off," Blaine explains. 

"Do you need a ride? I can take you to your house?" Kurt offers. Blaine shakes his head immediately. 

"Don't worry, I don't want to put you out of your way," he says. Kurt walks closer, smiling easily at Blaine. 

"Don't worry about it. Unless your mom's already on her way?" Kurt asks. Blaine looks down at his phone, where his mother hasn't even responded to his text requesting a ride. Blaine looks over at Kurt, who's still standing there. Finn and the other boy are still standing there talking, occasionally glancing over at the two of them. 

"If you wouldn't mind," Blaine gives in. Kurt nods, looking back at the other two boys. 

"I'm going to drive Blaine home," Kurt tells them. The look over at them, and Finn nods. 

"Cool. Puck can drop me off at our house," he says, and the two of them start heading towards a truck. Kurt turns back to Blaine, and he smiles again. 

"Lets go," Kurt says, leading him over to a large black Navigator. Kurt throws his football bag in the back, as well as his school bag. Blaine sets his book bag in between his legs in the front seat, and Kurt climbs in soon afterwords. Blaine gives Kurt directions to his house, and the two of them start driving. 

"I like your car," Blaine states, trying not to sound as stupid as he feels. Kurt glances over from the road momentarily before looking forward again. 

"Thanks. My dad and I fixed her up together last year," Kurt explains. Blaine looks over at Kurt in shock, wondering what he can't do. Kurt laughs at the look Blaine gives him. 

"Yeah, most people don't expect me to know that much about cars. It's not my favorite thing to do in the world, but I'll help my dad out in the garage every so often," he says. 

Before long, the two of them arrive at Blaine's house. Kurt pulls up the empty driveway, and Blaine looks over at him. 

"Do you want to come in? I think my mom made some cookies or something yesterday," Blaine asks, and immediately regrets it. His stomach drops at the invertible rejection, and he steels himself to hear the no. 

"Sure," Kurt says. "I mean, I should really say no to the cookies, but I just finished practice and I'm hungry," he laughs. Blaine can't help but laugh along, and leads the two of them up the driveway and into the empty house. 

He leads Kurt into the kitchen, where he grabs two water bottles and the plate of chocolate chip cookies his mom just made. He sets them down on the counter and Kurt grabs the water. 

"Thank you," he says, drinking the water before grabbing a cookie. He takes a bite and his eyes widen in surprise. 

"Okay I have to get the recipe, these are amazing," Kurt says, taking another bite. Blaine laughs, grabbing a cookie for himself and taking a small bite. 

"Please don't tell me you bake too. Now I'm feeling inadequate," Blaine jokes. Kurt laughs, and Blaine quickly joins in. 

"My mom taught me how to when I was a kid. She taught me a lot of things, singing too. She loved to sing," Kurt explains. Blaine smiles as he takes another bite of his cookie, and Kurt grabs another one off the plate.

"She sounds amazing," Blaine remarks. 

"She was," Kurt says sadly. Blaine frowns. 

"Was?" He asks. Kurt sets the cookies was eating down on the counter and grabs a sip of water, looking down and avoiding Blaine's eyes. 

"She died when I was eight years old," he explains. Blaine immediately regrets bringing up the topic, worried that Kurt would storm out angrily and never talk to him again for bringing up such obviously painful emotions. 

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, and he doesn't know what comes over him but he slowly reaches out and rests his hand on the back of Kurt's, which was resting on the counter. Kurt looks up in surprise as he does so, and Blaine is about to pull his hand back, expecting Kurt to pull away immediately and ask why he thought that was okay. But instead, he smiles and turns his hand so the two of them are holding hands. Blaine blushes, swallowing past the lump in his throat, while Kurt looks at him intensely. 

"I know we've only known each other for about a week," Kurt chuckles nervously, and Blaine's stomach drops as he wonders what is making Kurt so nervous. And he really hopes that he doesn't feel how sweaty his palm is getting. "But I'm hoping it's not too forward of me to ask if you want to go out sometime?" Kurt asks. Blaine's heart stops as his mind processes what Kurt just asked. Did he seriously just ask him out? The guy that Blaine honestly thought he'd have no shot with? 

"But I mean if you don't want to it's fine," Kurt rushes out, and Blaine immediately realizes that his pause was too long because Kurt thinks he's going to say no. Which was about as far from the truth as possible. If only he could get his mouth to work, that would help immensely. 

"I'd love to," he blurts out way too fast, but Kurt seems to understand. He grins, and the two of them stand there in silence, just grinning at each other like idiots. 

The door opens and slams shut, making the two boys jump apart and both of them blush deeply as Blaine's dad walks around the corner. He stops when he sees Kurt and Blaine, looking between the two curiously. 

"Hello, Kurt," his dad says. 

"Hi, Mr. Anderson," Kurt responds, "I should probably get going. Thank you for the cookies, Blaine," Kurt tells him. Blaine nods, still blushing after his dad walked in on them. I mean, it's not like he walked in on them kissing or anything like that, but he was still embarrassed beyond belief. Especially at the knowing grace that his dad gives him. 

Blaine walks Kurt out to his car, and Kurt turns around before he gets in. 

"Are you free Friday? We could go out to a movie or something?" He asks. Blaine nods, trying not to seem too eager, and Kurt smiles widely. 

"Great. I guess I'll see you then," Kurt states. He then gets in his car and back out of the driveway. Blaine watches as his car disappears down the street before walking inside again, where his dad had helped himself to one of the cookies and was leaning against the counter. He looked up and smirked as Blaine walked in. 

"So, you and Kurt Hummel, huh?" He asks. Blaine blushes and grabs his water bottle, already heading for the stairs. 

"Shut up, dad," Blaine calls out over his shoulder. He hears his dad laugh, which just causes him to blush even darker. 

"Love you too, son!" 

*****

Kurt was on cloud nine by the time August was ending. He and Blaine had gone out three times by then, and with homecoming week coming up next week, Kurt was thinking more and more about how to ask the boy to be his date and boyfriend. 

Finn and Kurt pulled up outside the school the Monday of homecoming week, both wearing their letterman jackets. Another tradition that Kurt followed. More and more, he was finding that following the traditions of the team just reinforced their team bond and strangely made him feel more and more apart of the group. Which was weird, because the old Kurt Hummel would have been caught dead wearing the same outfit as someone else. 

Instead of sitting around talking to Finn and Puck and Mike, Kurt immediately takes off and finds Blaine's locker. Kurt can't help but smile when he sees Blaine, standing there at his locker and reaching to grab a book from the top shelf of his locker. He stands on his tiptoes, and Kurt can't help but watch as he struggles adorably. 

"Need help?" Kurt asks as he approaches. Blaine glances over at Kurt, but shakes his head and returns to his feet with the textbook in hand. 

"Thanks," Blaine states, standing there with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"I just wanted to ask if you'd like to sit with me during the homecoming assembly?" He asks. Blaine smiles and nods quickly. 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine states. Kurt smiles, watching as Blaine closes his locker. 

"I'll sit with you after it starts. I swear I didn't know how many stupid traditions this football team has when it comes to assemblies. The varsity squad runs in like wild bandits when Figgins announces the game Friday night," Kurt explains. Blaine smiles cheekily at him. 

"What? No dancing this assembly?" He asks. Kurt blushes while Blaine laughs, and the two of them start walking towards the gym together. Kurt aches to reach down and grab Blaine's hand as they walk, but he doesn't know if he can. Sure, he wasn't getting bullied any longer, but he definitely couldn't say the same for Blaine. Besides, he wasn't sure how Blaine feels about that. 

"Thank god. I swear, I've never been more embarrassed in my life. Not even when my dad walked in on me singing Single Ladies with Brittany and Tina," Kurt groans. 

"Wait, what?" Blaine asks, making Kurt blush even deeper as he realizes that Blaine doesn't know the story. Thankfully, they have reached the gymnasium, and they part ways with Blaine pleading for Kurt to tell him about it. 

"So, are you giving him your jersey to wear?" Mike asks as Kurt walks up to the group. Finn and Puck turn to Kurt, looking curious about his answer. Kurt just looked at the three of them confused. 

"What?" He asks. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. It's a tradition for everybody on varsity to give their away jerseys for their girlfriend or homecoming date to wear during the game Friday," Mike explains. 

"What is it with this team and traditions? I swear there's something for every day," Kurt exclaims. The three of them laugh, but then turn the topic back to what they were previously talking about. 

"But seriously, are you? Because it looks to me like both of you are acting like a pair of lovesick puppies," Puck says. Kurt glares at him, and doesn't say anything. But he thinks that he definitely wouldn't mind seeing Blaine wearing his jersey for the game. 

"God you're so in love you're making me sick," Puck speaks up, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts. 

"Shut up, Puckerman," Kurt says, watching as Puck just laughs and fist bumps Finn. And a couple minutes later, as the team runs in whooping and screaming to get hype for the game on Friday, Kurt quietly jogs in and searches for Blaine. He didn't have to look long, he was looking right at him the entire time. 

For some reason, Kurt was finding it really hard to pluck up the courage to give his jersey to Blaine. But by the time Thursday rolled around, Kurt knew he needed to do so quickly. And so, that morning, he walks to Blaine's locker, but he wasn't there. Kurt looked around, confused, but he couldn't find Blaine at all. 

Luckily, he had AP Lit with him that afternoon. So all day, Kurt had nerves weighing down his stomach. What if Blaine didn't want to go official with him? What if he thought the two of them were just having fun, or worse, he was just setting Kurt up to get his heart broken. Because yeah, they hadn't known each other that long, but Kurt was already starting to feel strongly for Blaine. He couldn't call it love, it was way too soon for that. But he really liked Blaine. Their dates were filled with conversation and laughter, they couldn't stop talking. It got so bad that they almost got kicked out of the movie theatre. Twice. 

But finally, it was time for class, and Blaine was sitting in his usual spot. Kurt walks over and smiles at Blaine, and looks ahead to see Mr. Anderson sitting at his desk. Kurt knows he can't do this when Blaine's father is sitting that close, so he turns to Blaine before class starts. 

"Can we talk after class real quick?" He asks. Blaine nods, looking away, and Kurt looks confused. Blaine normally was very talkative with him before class, like they always are. Besides the morning, it was the only time they got to see each other all day, as the two of them had different lunch periods. 

Class starts before Kurt could think too much about it though, and he forces himself to pay attention to the lecture on the Anglo-Saxon period. 

Luckily, class passes quickly, and Kurt gathers his things, seeing the freshly washed white jersey carefully tucked at the bottom of the bag. Kurt leads Blaine out of the classroom, and quickly pulls him to the side. Blaine was strangely tense, but Kurt had to get this over with quick before practice. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I have to make this quick because I have practice," Kurt explains quickly. Blaine nods, looking down and not at Kurt. 

"So I told you earlier this week that this team has more traditions than I can count, and one of them is that during the game tomorrow, their homecoming dates or girlfriends wear their away jerseys." Kurt pulls out the white jersey and holds it out to Blaine, but Blaine doesn't take it. He just looks at Kurt confused. 

"But I'm not," he trails off, but Kurt understands where he was going. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the fact that they were doing this in the middle of the hall and he could definitely see people giving them second glances as Kurt held out his jersey to Blaine. 

"I was hoping you'd be. My date and my boyfriend?" Kurt asks, the butterflies in his stomach feeling more like hundred pound weights as Blaine stands there looking at him in shock. But then he grins, nodding and accepting the jersey. Kurt smiles widely, and ignores the fact that there was still lots of people in the halls and they were standing outside the door of Blaine's dad's classroom, and pulls him into a hug. And I think that maybe one day, that hug could be a kiss. 

One day came a lot sooner than I thought it would. 

It was Friday night, the stands were packed, and the team was losing by two points. Both teams had pounded each other halfway to death. Kurt could see how everybody was sporting limps, but somehow they kept forcing their way up the field. Kurt watched from the bench anxiously as McKinley slowly traveled to the half-line.

He glances behind him at the stands. The cheerleaders were leading them on a cheer, but Kurt wasn't watching them. He searched the front row, where Blaine had promised he'd be waiting with Rachel. It took him a couple seconds, but he found him. He was wearing his white jersey, him and Rachel were both wearing the white McKinley jerseys, Rachel sporting Finn's number 5 while Blaine wore my number 3. He didn't see Kurt looking at him, he was too focused on the game, but Kurt couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

Coach Beiste called time out just as the team reached the forty yard line, and he turned back to face the team as they jogged to the side. He gave Finn a water bottle, who nodded his thanks before focusing on what Coach was saying. She was going on about how this was some of the team's last homecoming game, how they had to make the school proud. She kept trying to pump up the team, and Kurt glances over at the clock, the minutes counting down and soon the team had to get back on the field. 

He watched as they were shut down after the first down, the clock stopping at 45 seconds. Finn quickly hustles the team into another play, gaining three more yards. The clock keeps ticking down, and Finn tries to pass it but the pass gets blocked, falling to the ground helplessly. His stomach tightens in knots when he realizes what this means. 

Fourth down. Ten seconds left in the game. And they were losing by two points. 

Kurt doesn't even have to look at Coach to know she's yelling at him to get on the field. He grab his helmet and runs onto the field. He could feel his hands shaking, could hear the crowd yelling but it was dimmed by the pounding blood in his head. He take a deep breath when the call for the snap sounds. He starts running. 

He kicks. He watches as the ball sails through the air. He watches as it flies through the goal posts. 

The deafening yell from the crowd snaps him out of his daze. He jumps in the air, celebrating as everybody on the bench screams. He looks over at the crowd, his eyes immediately finding where Blaine is. Blaine's cheering along with everybody else, accepting a hug from Rachel as he looks over at Kurt. Kurt grins at him, knowing he can't see it through his helmet but he doesn't care. 

Kurt accepts the ball and punts it down the field, watching as the other team takes a knee. The clock runs down to zero, but then Puck tackles their player and the game finishes. Everyone rips off their helmets as the team yells in triumph, and Kurt looks over at Blaine again. He sees him looking and yells something, but it's lost over the screams of the crowd. 

Kurt's suddenly thrown over two shoulders, and he look down to see both Finn and Puck holding him up. The crowd screams out as they hold him in the air. He pumps his fist in the air as he laughs. The two boys put Kurt down, and they shake hands with the other team before heading to the locker room. Coach Beiste tries to say something about the game, but she honestly can't get the team to calm down and just lets them go with a short speech about staying safe. 

Kurt rushes out of the locker room. A lot of students are still on the stands, looking out at the field. He sees both Rachel and Blaine in their spots, talking with other students. He rushes quickly over to the stands, nodding his acceptance as everybody congratulates him on a fantastic game. Blaine sees him coming and stops mid sentence, grinning over at Kurt. He quickly head towards the shorter boy, and Blaine brushes past Rachel. She looks at him curiously, but stops when she sees me. 

"You're amazing," Blaine says as Kurt gets closer. He don't say anything in response, just grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer, leaning down and kissing him. Both of them are aware of somebody whooping, and then Blaine gets past his shock and returns the kiss with earnest, but they ignore them and concentrate on each other. 

Kurt pulls away and watches as Blaine looks up at him slightly shocked. 

"Was that okay?" Kurt asks. Blaine's shocked look morphs into a grin as he looks up at Kurt. 

"That was perfect," he states. Kurt smiles back and just goes with it, leaning down to kiss him again. 

 


End file.
